


At least I did one thing right

by Etoile_Filante



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Relapsing, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: Fairgame Week 2020, day 6 : Atlas BallFive years after Salem's defeat, the Ebi family is in Atlas to celebrate. It's supposed to be a good night and an amazing opportunity for everyone to meet up. But Qrow made a mistake. Good thing his husband is the most supportive person he could have asked for.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665862
Kudos: 50





	At least I did one thing right

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, title comes from Taylor Swift's _Call It What You Want_  
>  This fic takes place in my Fairgameweek timeline but can be read as a stand-alone! Qrow and Clover are married and living in Patch with their kids, Ciel and Gaia. But for tonight, they are in Atlas!  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

It was somewhat of a rare occurrence for everyone to meet up. The kids ( _“we’re not kids anymore Uncle Qrow!” “So as long as you’re younger than me, you’re kids.” “Well that’s just cheating.”_ ) had been mostly staying in Vale and they all had been through so much together that losing contact with anyone would have been crazy. All the kids called them Uncle Qrow and Uncle Clover (something that almost gave the two men a synchronized heart attack the first time) and it used to be common for all of them to visit, or for the Ebi couple to travel to them. After they adopted Ciel, they travelled less and less ; the shy boy needed stability and familiarity and Qrow highly doubted that a two hours journey to meet with Nora, Ren and their 3 hyperactive kids would provide that. Although the young boy absolutely loved his extended family.

Still, none of them had met Gaia yet, except for Ruby, Yang and Blake. Now, six months after the little girl had joined their family, they were all in Atlas to celebrate the fifth anniversary of Salem’s defeat. Qrow and Clover were a bit worried about their children. It would be Gaia’s first time surrounded by so many people and while she had turned out to be quite the social butterfly, she was still a two years old baby. But they worried even more for Ciel who still struggled immensely with his shyness. He knew and loved most of the people that would be there, but he didn’t do well with noise. He’d probably end up doing what Qrow did at almost every gathering he’s ever been to in his life : escape to the balcony. If no balcony is available, stick by the buffet and try to look threatening. Well, in Ciel’s case, as threatening as a 12 years old boy with little mouse ears could look like.

Despite their usual worries, things had been going wonderfully so far. Ciel was sticking with Ren and Jaune (who really was a natural with kids) and it had taken a grand total of 5 minutes for everyone to fall in love with Gaia. Clover had to physically take her away from Weiss who was absolutely smitten by the little girl, not that he could blame her.  
Looking fondly at team RWBY playing with his little girl, Clover suddenly realized his husband was nowhere to be seen. A brief look at the hall’s clock told him that he had been “in the bathroom” for about 10min. Weird. Excusing himself from his conversation with General Schnee (who was still trying very hard to pretend they weren’t friends), he went to look for Qrow. Exiting the room, he pulled out his scroll and sent a quick message to the groupchat he had with the kids.

Clover Ebi – 10:35pm

_Can you watch over the kids for a while ?_

The answer came instantly.

Lie Ren – 10:35pm

_Of course. Ciel is with us._

Blake Xiao Long – 10:36pm

_Sure! Is everything alright ?_

Clover Ebi – 10:36pm

_Absolutely, we just need a bit of space. You know how Qrow feels about fancy parties._

Ruby Rose – 10:36pm

_Okay! See you later Uncle Clover :D_

The last message put a smile on his face. All of them now called him Uncle Clover but Ruby was the first who ever said it and when she did, Clover had turned the colour of the girl’s cape for the next hour. Thankfully, she never brought it up. Qrow did. A lot. Clover almost made him sleep on the couch for a few days.

Speaking of Qrow, Clover racked his brain and tried to think where his husband could have gone. It wasn’t rare for him to need space, the weight of his old lifestyle still a little too heavy to carry sometimes, but these days, he always made a point of telling Clover. They had come a long way working on Qrow’s communication issue when it comes to love .  
Clover walked around the academy for a few more minutes before finally finding him. Qrow was in the small kitchen, next to the teacher’s room and far from the ballroom and the party downstairs. 

Entering the room and seeing his husband confirmed Clover’s biggest fear : something was wrong. He was sitting on the chair at the small table, his face hidden in one of his hand while his other arm was hanging loosely at his side. Making sure to knock before entering, Clover made his way to the other man, drew the second chair and sat in front of him. Wordlessly, Clover took Qrow’s free hand and gripped it tight, offering the dark-haired man the comfort he seemed to need without overwhelming him.  
After a few minutes, he felt Qrow returning the grip on his hand.

“I just needed a bit of air. I’m fine, Lucky Charm.” He mumbled in his hand, keeping his face down.

“Huh huh, I’m sure you are.”

“Tch, you’re way too good at reading me.”

“Well you are mopping like an edgy teenager at the moment so I don’t know if I can take credit for my observing skills. Although dating you for almost a decade might have helped, I’ll give you that.” Smiled Clover.

Earning a small chuckle from Qrow, Clover felt like the first wall had come down. He moved his chair to sit next to him and waited again, not wanting to push Qrow to open up.

“I fucked up, Clover.”

Cocking his head to the side, Clover tightened his grip on Qrow’s hand, understanding this was maybe even more serious than what he had anticipated.

“Wanna tell me about it ?”

“No. But you won’t accept that for an answer, will you?”

Clover smiled. He had always done his best to give the man some space, but he couldn’t let his husband suffer in silence. After they had become more comfortable with each other, at the beginning of their relationship, Clover saw that Qrow _wanted_ help when things were wrong, he just didn’t know how to ask and had convinced himself people shouldn’t worry about him anyway.

“I just want to be there for you, that’s all. I’ve fled from Atlas’ military and fought an immortal woman for you, what makes you think I wouldn’t accept you no matter what?”

A few moments of silence. Qrow biting his lower lip. Clover caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. And finally,

“I drank a glass of wine.”

At first, Clover just felt relief taking over his body. His husband wasn’t injured, all the kids were fine, and they were not on the brink of another war. And then, he realized.

“Oh.” 

When they met, Qrow had already been sober. Even after eight years of dating, Qrow rarely talked about his darkest times as an alcoholic. He had mentioned it a few times and Taiyang had told Clover a few stories about how bad it used to be, but Clover never felt the need to pry more than needed. Progress wasn’t linear and Qrow was no exception, the first two years had been hard but the war against Salem and the newfound support of having a lover made it easier. Especially since all the kids had been really supportive as well. Nowadays, Qrow’s past relationship with alcohol was hardly brought up as there was no reason to and on their best days, both Huntsmen forgot it was ever a problem. 

Qrow let out a bitter laugh. “Six fucking years of sobriety ruined just because I wasn’t paying attention. If that’s not the perfect scenario for Qrow Misfortune Branwen.” 

“Hey, none of that. It’s fine, Qrow.”

“It’s NOT.” Yelled the man. Clover didn’t flinch at the sudden outburst and held Qrow’s gaze when he looked at him. 

“It is.” Said Clover, his tone harder than intended. “We’ve been over this, progress isn’t linear. It was one glass and I’m quite sure you won’t go for a second one. You did it and your disappointment is valid but it’s fine. You didn’t ruin anything.”

“That’s a step back.”

“And you’ve been taking step forwards for more than eight years now, I believe you’re entitled to some of those.”

The two men glared at each other for a few seconds, a hard expression on both their faces. Qrow was the first one to back down, running his hair through his gelled hair.

“I can’t show my face to the kids…”

“Ciel won’t care and Gaia-“

“I meant our other kids.” Specified Qrow. 

Clover couldn’t blame him. They (especially Ruby and Yang) had suffered greatly from Qrow’s past issue with alcohol. They all saw him as a father figure and the memories of a passed-out Qrow, reeking of alcohol and slurring his words into a new bottle the next morning didn’t quite fade away yet. They didn’t realize Qrow was sober during the first few days in Atlas and it was Clover who had brought it up, simply asking Weiss to make some tea for the two adults as Qrow was experiencing withdrawals and needed something warm. The girl had looked stricken and Clover would never forget the look of utter disappointment on the young woman’s face. He had reassured her instantly, reminded her that she had a lot on her shoulders and that Qrow wouldn’t want to be the centre of attention anyway. 

She had nodded and, after making the tea, went back to her dorms. The next morning, the kids all smiled brightly at a confused Qrow who asked them what was wrong.

“Nothing.” Had said Jaune. “We’re just happy.”

And now Qrow felt like he didn’t deserve any of this because of a simple mistake. It wasn’t fair and like always, Clover felt his anger growing at the thought of his husband thinking so lowly of himself. A tired smile on his face, he moved his chair to sit next to Qrow, leaned into him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I know we call them kids, but they are adults, Qrow. They understand how those things work and they trust you, we all do. I promise you on our rings that it’s okay, you’re okay. And you’re not Qrow Misfortune Branwen, you’re Qrow Love-of-my-life Ebi.” Joked Clover, nudging his husband with his chin, an arm wrapped around him.

He heard Qrow scoffing and Clover felt him resting his head on his. They stayed like that, in a comfortable silence, holding hands, basking in the comfort of being near the other. After a few minutes, Qrow spoke again.

“Where are Ciel and Gaia?”

“Ciel is with Ren and Jaune, Gaia is with your nieces. I asked them to keep an eye on them. They don’t mind.” Added Clover, feeling Qrow growing tense in his arms. “You know they love them.”

“Please don’t tell them. At least not yet. They deserve an evening off without having to worry about old uncle Qrow.”

“Fine. Just stand up.”

“Wow Lucky Charm, I told you it was just one drink. I’m fine.”

“That’s not it. I just want to hug you.”

“You are 43 years old.”

“And you’re 48. Is there an age limit to hug your husband? But I guess if you’re that opposed to it, maybe I’ll just ask Commander Schnee’s secretary-treasurer. He’s always been very friendly and-“

“Shuuuut uuup.” Interrupted Qrow, freeing himself from Clover’s one-armed embrace. “Brothers, you’re so annoying.”

“You wound me.” Teased Clover. “Maybe I will just go have a torrid and forbidden affair with that treasurer.”

Qrow smiled. “Not a chance.”

“And why is that?”

Standing up, Qrow let out a chuckle and handed his hand to Clover. “Because he’s scared of me.”

“Ah. Good point.”

Helping his husband stand up, Qrow finally allowed himself to be comforted by the safe enclosure of his husband’s arms around him. Growing up in a tribe, he hadn’t been used to affection. At least until he met Taiyang and Summer because these two were _very_ tactile.

Burying his head into Clover’s neck, Qrow tried to let himself believe the other man’s words.

_He was fine._

_Progress wasn’t linear._

_The kids wouldn’t be disappointed._

_It was just one drink._

_He won’t do it again._

He had made a lot of mistakes in his life. He kept making some, every day. But backing away from the hug and looking into loving teal eyes, he knew that at least he did one thing right.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Qrow with all my heart and I'm SO PROUD of him giving up on alcohol. But recovering from an addiction isn't easy, especially when it's something as "casual" as alcohol. It really wasn't that much about the Ball, I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
